Ninja Ranking Info
This is where we explain the various rankings you can achieve while Roleplaying at N.W.N. Starting out at different ranks also reap different benefits. ~ The Ranks are as Follows ~ Academy Student Academy students make up the student body of the Academy, where they are trained and prepared for life as a shinobi. They are not an actual part of the shinobi force, as they are still in the process of mastering the very basics of the ninja lifestyle. -- Have to be taught the Academy Jutsu by the Academy Teacher and pass graduation test before becoming Genin. May not fill out Statsbook until becoming Genin-- Genin Genin are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become Genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are the lowest rank and are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labor, or experienced Genin are sent on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work – though they generally have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved, especially since their Jonin-level sensei often accompanies them. --- May starts RP with one Nature, 2 Jutsu from Rank E - C Academy Jutsu, and a start of 12 in the Statsbook, max stat being 3. Max total in Statsbook is 17--- Chunin Chunin are ninja who are qualified to watch over and guide other ninja. Chunin have reached a level of maturity that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. --- May starts RP with two Natures, 6 Jutsu from Rank E - B, with 1 being B Academy Jutsu, and a start of 17.5 in the Statsbook, max stat being 4. Max total in Statsbook is 24.5--- Special Jonin The last rank and skill of Tier 1, the Special Jonin, are those who may not have completely passed the Jonin Exams but were skilled enough to pass on. These special Jonin are generally noted to not necessarily be Jonin but have some sort of experience or skill akin to one, which makes them what they are. With this special knowledge, they are noted to be experts within that specific area and may be called to actual Jonin when needed. --- May starts RP with two Nature, 10 Jutsu from Rank E - B, with 1 A Academy Jutsu, and a start of 17.5 in the Statsbook, max stat being 4. Max total in Statsbook is 24.5--- Jonin A Jonin is a shinobi with a number of years of experience that showcase their individual skill. being very capable. With these capabilities, Jonin are often sent on A-ranked missions alone as a testament to their skill. Those who are experienced may even be sent on S-Ranked missions. Further on of a Jonin's skill, they are capable of taking squads now and are often to handle Genin or Chunin. In this they are able to take them out on missions more safely and even train them so that the younger ones may in turn develop to be great shinobi like most Jonin are. Able to teach one Genin from their squad a B-Rank Jutsu when they are Genin. --- May starts RP with three Natures (One can be an Advanced), 18 Jutsu From E - S, with 1 S Academy Jutsu, and a start of 25 in the Databook, max stat being 5, Max total in Statsbook is 30--- ANBU The ANBU are under the Kage's direct command and protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy countries, and deal with extremely strong ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations and missions requiring specially trained ninja. --- May starts RP with three Natures (One can be an Advanced), a max of 20 Jutsu From E - S, with 2 S Academy Jutsu, and a start of 25.5 in the Databook, max stat being 5. Max total in Statsbook is 30.--- Kage/ Village Head Leader of a Village. Every Kage carries the OOC duty of maintaining order and providing members with a proper setting to RP in. Have the special ability to teach a special student an A-Rank jutsu when they are Genin and an S-Rank jutsu when they are Chūnin. --- May starts RP with four Natures (One can be an Advanced), a max of 24 Jutsu From E - S, with 4 S Academy Jutsu, and a start of 31 in the Databook, max stat being 5. Max total in Statsbook is 40--- S-Rank The strongest and most skillful individuals. For instance, a Kage that went rogue and started evil organizations is also classified as S-Ranked. It's the label given to the best of the best, no matter for whom they fight. These individuals have the special ability to teach a special student an A-Rank jutsu when they are Genin and an S-Rank jutsu when they are Chūnin. --- May starts RP with four Natures (One can be an Advanced), a max of 24 Jutsu From E - S, with 4 S Academy Jutsu, and a start of 31 in the Databook, max stat being 5. Max total in Statsbook is 40---